Lonely
by KimWonJeonMin
Summary: Wonwoo hanya menginginkan kehidupan yang tenang dan damai, namum bocah berbadan besar itu tiba-tiba datang dan menghancurkan kehidupannya yang begitu unyu. SEVENTEEN! MEANIE! MINWON!


Lonenly

Seventeen © Pledis Ent dan emak babeh nya.

Mingyu milik Wonwoo dan Wonwoo milik Mingyu, udah itu aja.

WARN! : YA-OI, Light OOC, Gaje, TYPO BERTEBARAN, alay, bahasa awut-awutan, de el el.

Happy Reading!

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Wonwoo terbiasa melakukan segalanya sendirian. Sendirian─dalam faedah sesungguhnya. Benar-benar sendirian.

Wonwoo pergi ke kampus sendirian, pulang sendirian, tinggal sendirian, makan sendirian, dan tidur sendirian. Bukan hanya itu. Ia bahkan pergi ke mall sendirian, makan di restoran sendirian, menonton bioskop sendirian.

Banyak yang memandanginya dengan tatapan kasihan, bahkan penjual tiket di bioskop pun memandangnya kasihan─karna Wonwoo selalu menonton film sendirian. Tapi Wonwoo tidak peduli, yang menjalankan hidup kan Wonwoo, bukan mereka.

Wonwoo bukan orang yang _ansos_ , Maksudnya, Wonwoo itu punya beberapa teman─walaupun masih dapat dihitung dengan jari. Jika ia diajak pergi berjalan-jalan mungkin ia menyetujui beberapa kali. Tapi Wonwoo lebih suka melakukan semuanya sendirian.

Kala itu Soonyoung mengajak Wonwoo menonton film bersama yang lainnya(Jihoon, Jun, Jisoo, Seungcheol, dan Jeonghan.) Tapi Wonwoo menolaknya, Soonyoung menjawab tak apa untuk hal itu.

Tapi ternyata mereka malah bertemu Wonwoo yang sedang berdiri sendirian di depan pintu theater, membawa popcorn dan menyeruput minuman soda di tangannya, menonton film yang sama dengan mereka.

Saat Soonyoung bertanya sedang apa ia disana, Wonwoo menjawab.

"Nonton, tentu saja."

Pada intinya, sebenarnya Wonwoo bukannya dijauhi atau dibully. Tapi Wonwoo memang terbiasa melakukan semuanya sendirian.

Namun tiba-tiba semuanya berubah, bocah yang super berisik itu datang dan menghancurkan segalanya. Entah sejak kapan hidupnya yang begitu teduh dan menenangkan ini berubah, karna kehadiran bocah berbadan tidak seperti bocah itu.

Saat itu masa orientasi untuk mahasiswa baru, Wonwoo yang hidupnya selalu sendirian. Dipaksa menjadi salah satu anggota pelaksana orientasi oleh sang ketua─Soonyoung. Wonwoo iya-iya saja saat itu.

Namun ternyata karna perhatian berlebih Soonyoung yang takut jika Wonwoo benar-benar akan menjadi _ansos_ itu telah membuat hidup Wonwoo berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat.

Saat itu Wonwoo sedang memeriksa barang bawaan salah satu mahasiswa baru, Wonwoo memeriksanya dengan muka datar, tidak minat. Namun tiba-tiba anak baru berbadan besar itu memegang tangan Wonwoo dan berkata.

"Hyung, kau manis sekali. Jadi pacarku saja ya? Begini-begini aku _goodkisser_ loh." Anak itu berkata sambil tersenyum dengan gigi putih cermelang diantara kulit wajahnya yang begitu gelap.

Wonwoo memandang tangan besar yang memegang pergelangan tangan kurusnya itu datar. Apa anak-anak jaman sekarang seperti ini semua? Dimana moral anak muda jaman sekarang? Padahal Wonwoo juga hitungannya masih muda.

Wonwoo saat itu membalas pertanyaan Mingyu dengan satu jawaban sebelum melepaskan tangannya kasar dan melangkah pergi.

"Dasar bocah sinting."

Wonwoo kira perkataannya saat itu menyakiti hati Mingyu, tapi Mingyu ternyata benar-benar sinting. Hidup indahnya yang begitu unyu sudah hancur entah sejak kapan.

"Hyung, kau ingin kemana hari ini?"

"Hyung, kau ingin makan apa siang ini?"

"Hyung, nanti pulang bersama ya?"

"Hyung, kau ingin pergi menonton bersamaku hari Minggu ini?"

"Hyung, aku dengar di dekat sini ada toko buku yang baru buka. Apa kau─"

"ARRRGGHHHHH."

Soonyoung hampir tersedak permen karet yang ia kunyah saat itu karna Wonwoo yang tiba-tiba berteriak frustasi dengan wajah yang juga begitu frustasi. Ingin rasanya Soonyoung mengabadikan hal tersebut, namun otaknya terlalu lemot karna keterkejutannya barusan, akhirnya ia hanya terdiam.

Soonyoung dan Wonwoo kebetulan memiliki kelas yang sama dan saat itu kelas mereka baru saja berakhir, Mingyu tiba-tiba datang dan duduk tepat di sebelah Wonwoo tanpa rasa bersalah.

"KENAPA KAU SELALU MENGIKUTIKU?!"

Mata sipit Soonyoung membulat walaupun tetap saja terlihat sipit.

Wonwoo, Jeon Wonwoo yang hidup dan wajahnya begitu datar. Berteriak dengan penuh ekspresif? Ini momen langka. Bukan, ini momen yang tidak akan pernah terjadi lagi! Soonyoung segera menulis kejadian hari itu di buku hariannya, mencatat tanggal, waktu, tempat beserta kronologis kejadian.

Wonwoo bahkan mengacak-acak rambut hitam legamnya itu begitu kasar dan frustasi. Mengakibatkan rambut yang semula tertata rapi kini mencuat kemana-mana karna berantakan.

Mingyu sudah memecahkan rekor!

Soonyoung memandang takjub ke arah adik kelasnya itu, pemuda yang diteriaki oleh Wonwoo hanya menjawab pendek, dengan senyuman polos.

"Aku ingin menjadi pacarmu, hyung."

Wonwoo mengusap wajahnya kasar, wajahnya sangat frustasi. Soonyoung takjub untuk yang kedua kalinya. Ia sampai lupa lagi untuk merekam kejadian bersejarah itu.

"Oke, oke. Aku tidak mengerti apa maumu dan apa yang kau suka dariku, Lalukan yang kau mau. Terserah kau saja ingin apa." Wonwoo mengangkat kedua tangannya di atas meja, menyerah, benar-benar menyerah dengan makhluk yang entah kenapa memiliki kepala sekeras berlian ini.

Wonwoo sudah mengabaikan semua ajakan pemuda Kim itu, dia bahkan sesekali membentak lelaki berbadan sebesar monster namun berwajah seperti anak-anak itu, tapi entah otaknya yang sudah miring atau apa.

Mingyu ini anaknya sekeras berlian sekali. Sampai-sampai rasanya Wonwoo ingin meneteskan cairan asam sulfat ke kepala Mingyu agar otak lelaki berbadan besar itu dapat sedikit melunak.

Tapi kan asam sulfat tidak dapat menghancurkan berlian?

Kedua sudut bibir Mingyu tertarik ke atas menorehkan senyum berarti, Wonwoo baru sadar jika Mingyu memiliki gigi taring yang begitu tajam. Lalu tiba-tiba saja pemuda itu memeluk Wonwoo begitu erat. Sampai rasanya paru-paru Wonwoo ingin mencuat keluar dari dadanya.

"Terima kasih, hyung!" Mingyu berujar begitu ceria, seperti anak-anak yang baru saja mendapatkan permen dari orang tuanya.

Wonwoo hanya mendengus kasar, dia begitu jengah dengan lelaki yang umurnya lebih muda setahun dihadapannya ini.

"Anak-anak tetap saja anak-anak. Badannya saja yang besar, dasar bocah."

Soonyoung hanya memandang dua orang yang(mungkin) baru saja dinyatakan berpacaran itu, Itu momen peresmian hubungan sepasang kekasih yang paling tidak romantis menurut Soonyoung.

.

.

.

Tapi Wonwoo salah, Wonwoo pun terkejut dengan kenyataan yang ada.

Mingyu ternyata tidak sebocah itu. Maksudnya, Semenjak ia berpacaran dengan Mingyu ia baru tahu jika anak itu bisa tiba-tiba menjadi super keren. Wonwoo bingung sejak kapan gambaran 'Mingyu si anak kecil' menghilang dari pikirannya.

Yang ia tahu, Mingyu itu tidak pernah meneriman penolakan─pantas saja kepalanya sekeras berlian. Wonwoo terkadang sampai kewalahan dengan sifat keras Mingyu itu.

Mingyu anak orang kaya(mungkin ini penyebab kepalanya sekeras berlian) setidaknya, ia memiliki masa depan yang sudah terarahkan. Itu sudah kelihatan sih, dari pakaian-pakaian _branded_ dan aksesoris yang mengeluarkan aura sosialita sekali yang biasa Mingyu pakai.

Wonwoo juga tipe fashionista, tapi rasanya sekarang Wonwoo lebih nyaman menggunakan pakaian simpel, sejenis Sweater dan Jeans dan itu yang membuat kadar manis Wonwoo begitu bertambah di mata Mingyu. Mingyu rasanya mengalami gejala-gejala diabetes jika melihat Wonwoo.

(Mingyu memang sudah sinting, Sinting karna Wonwoo.)

Wonwoo jadi merasa ia memang benar-benar salah menilai Mingyu dari awal, memang pepatah jangan menilai buku dari kovernya itu ada benarnya juga.

Serius, Wonwoo tidak tahu jika Mingyu benar-benar merubah kehidupannya yang begitu triplek dan penuh kesendirian ini.

Wonwoo sudah sering sekali menghadapi berbagai kejutan yang lelaki itu berikan, Mingyu pernah ke rumahnya di malam hari membawa seratus coklat yang terbungkus kantung kertas itu.

Dan Wonwoo baru sadar jika besoknya adalah hari Valentine.

Mingyu juga pernah tiba-tiba datang ke rumahnya membawa seratus rangkaian bunga yang(katanya) ia rangkai dan ikat sendiri saat hari keseratus hubungan mereka.

Lalu saat Wonwoo sedang enak-enak makan dikantin Mingyu tiba-tiba membawa sepuluh bungkus makanan dan menyuruh Wonwoo memilihnya. Wonwoo tidak mengerti apa maksud Mingyu, ia hanya asal memilih.

Dan sisa sembilan bungkus makanan itu ia berikan kepada teman-temannya, lalu memakan satu yang dipilih Wonwoo. Wonwoo bingung, apa otak Mingyu benar-benar sudah miring?

Orang kaya memang beda.

Namun ada satu momen menurut Wonwoo paling gila yang pernah Mingyu lakukan kepadanya.

"Ayo ikut aku." Mingyu menarik pergelangan tangan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo mengernyitkan alis, ia baru saja menyelesaikan kelas terakhir malam itu dan mendapati Mingyu yang sedang menunggunya di depan pintu kelas.

Mingyu menyeret Wonwoo ke arah parkiran mobil, Wonwoo memandang Mingyu minta penjelasan, Mingyu balik memandangi Wonwoo sesaat, sebelum berujar, "Bisakah kita pergi darisini?"

"Tapi kemana?" Wonwoo berujar bingung, dan sepasang matanya menatap ke arah mobil BMW M6 di sampingnya. Wonwoo terkejut dan seketika mulai mengerti dengan ajakan pergi Mingyu.

"Kau bisa menyetir?" Wonwoo tidak pernah melihat Mingyu berkendara sebelumnya. Ia tahu Mingyu orang kaya tapi biasanya Mingyu berjalan kaki atau naik bis jika pergi bersama Wonwoo.

"Tentu saja, masuklah dulu. Akan kujelaskan nanti."

"Kau... sudah punya SIM kan?" Wonwoo memandang penuh selidik kepada Mingyu yang masih berada di sebelahnya.

"Haish, tentu saja aku punya, Hyung!"

Wonwoo melangkah lambat-lambat ke kursi sebelah pengemudi, masih ragu untuk masuk.

Mingyu menggenggam tangan Wonwoo, menatap lelaki yang lebih tua lamat-lamat sebelum berujar, "Aku bisa menyetir hyung, sumpah." Mingyu jengah sendiri karna diremehkan seperti ini.

Akhirnya karna tidak memiliki alasan lagi Wonwoo masuk ke dalam mobil mewah itu, Mingyu duduk di sebelahnya, bersiap untuk menyalakan mesin.

'Kita pergi kemana?" mata Wonwoo tertuju pada tombol-tombol rumit yang berada pada setir, Mingyu yakin bisa mengendarai mobil ini? Pertanyaan itu ditelan bulat-bulat oleh Wonwoo saat ia melihat Mingyu mulai menjalankan mobil.

Mingyu tersenyum ke arah Wonwoo sembari menjalankan mobil menjauh dari arena kampus. "Ke suatu tempat yang jauh, kau bawa paspor, hyung?"

Wonwoo mendelik ke arah Mingyu, "Kau sudah gila ya?!"

Mingyu melirik ke arah Wonwoo, lalu tertawa. "Tentu saja ke tempat yang dapat dijangkau dengan berkendara, hyung! Apakah tiga jam perjalanan terlalu jauh?"

"Apa kau sudah merencanakan penculikan ini?" Wonwoo tidak menjawab pertanyaan Mingyu sebelumnya dan mulai berspekulasi sendiri.

"Yah... Mungkin begitu." Mingyu menekan klakson saat seorang anak kecil ingin menyebrang sembarangan. "Bukan penculikan juga sih. Mungin... jalan-jalan berdua bersamamu?"

Mingyu mungkin selalu melakukan hal di luar dugaan Wonwoo, tapi Wonwoo tahu jika Mingyu tidak suka mengendarai mobil atau semacamnya, itulah mengapa ia berpikir jika Mingyu tidak dapat mengemudi. Pasti terjadi sesuatu.

Wonwoo memandangi tangan Mingyu yang cekatan sekali saat menyetir itu, "Apa yang terjadi?"

Mingyu terdiam, Wonwoo menunggu jawaban Mingyu dengan sabar.

"Aku sedang bertengkar dengan ayahku, dan tidak mau berada di rumah malam ini, tapi aku juga tidak mau sendirian." Wonwoo mendengus, "Jadi kau sekarang sedang kabur?" dan hanya dijawab anggukan oleh Mingyu.

Orang kaya cara kaburnya memang beda. Wonwoo membatin.

"Kapan kita akan pulang?"

Mingyu melirik sedikit ke arah Wonwoo, menginjak pedal gas agar mobil melaju lebih kencang. "Besok malam?"

Wonwoo menyenderkan kepala, lalu menggeleng. "Ini benar-benar gila."

"Justru karna ini gila kita harus mencobanya sesekali, hyung." Mingyu berkata begitu tenang, seakan sedang piknik di pagi hari.

Wonwoo seperti sedang diculik sekarang. Padahal ia memiliki beberapa tugas yang harus dikumpul Minggu depan. Wonwoo menutup matanya, pasrah. Mingyu lalu menggenggam tangan Wonwoo, kembali berujar. "Tidurlah, nanti akan kubangunkan saat sudah sampai."

Namun sepanjang perjalanan Wonwoo tidak tidur dan Mingyu pusing karna direcoki ribuan pertanyaan yang sama.

"Kita mau pergi kemana, sih?"

.

.

.

"Ini... Resort?" Wonwoo menebak-nebak sesaat setelah mencari-cari petunjuk yang dapat dikumpulkannya sepanjang jalan.

"Ya... Aku tahu kau menyukai laut dan kurasa disini laut terindah paling cepat yang dapat dijangkau untuk malam ini.

Wonwoo benar-benar gagal paham dengan Mingyu, dia dengan mudahnya kabur dari rumah dan melibatkannya─bukan, menculiknya dalam rencana aneh ini. Wonwoo menelusuri pemandangan sekitar, memang indah. Tapi tetap saja ini gila dan tidak terduga.

Mereka memesan sebuah kamar di resort tersebut, Mingyu menerima kartu kunci dari resepsionis dan memberikannya kepada Wonwoo, Wonwoo memijit pelipisnya pelan. "Aku bingung kenapa aku bisa berpacaran denganmu."

Mingyu menaikan sebelah alisnya, lalu memandangi kedua mata Wonwoo sepanjang koridor menuju kamar mereka. "Karna kau mencintaiku." Lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya, Wonwoo memandang lelaki tersebut jijik.

Pintu kamar terbuka dan Wonwoo melangkah masuk duluan, menelurusi kamar _suite_ yang entah kenapa terlihat begitu luas itu.

"Kau tahu, akan lebih baik jika kita memiliki baju ganti." Wonwoo berjalan lebih dalam dan melempar kedua sepatunya sembarangan, lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas kasur.

"Kalau kau adalah anak orang kaya dan sedang melarikan diri pasti kau akan membebankan segalanya pada kartu kredit keluargamu, kita mendapatkan segalanya dengan menggesekkan kartu plastik itu."

Wonwoo kembali mendengus, orang kaya memang berbeda. Ia lupa akan hal itu. "Kau menyusahkan orang tuamu saja."

Mingyu naik ke atas tubuh Wonwoo cepat, menatap kedua mata sipit kelam itu. "Tapi mereka juga tidak mempedulikanku. Untuk apa aku mempedulikan mereka?"

Wonwoo merinding saat mendengar suara berat lelaki yang sedang berada di atasnya itu, suaranya terdengar begitu suram. Wonwoo tahu jika ia baru saja salah berbicara, ia menangkup kedua sisi wajah Mingyu, lalu menatapnya dalam, berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Maafkan aku."

Mingyu menyampirkan poni yang menutupi sebagian mata Wonwoo lalu mengecup hidung Wonwoo dan segera bangkit menurunkan dirinya dari kasur, "Kau mau keluar? Melihat-lihat pantai, misalnya?"

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu, "Aku baru saja melepas sepatu, malas, ah."

Mingyu meraih tangan Wonwoo menariknya bangkit dari tempat tidur, dan menggendongnya. "Tidak perlu pakai sepatu."

Wonwoo tergelak sesaat dan dengan cepat melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Mingyu. Menatap panik ke arah sekeliling hotel. "Turunkan aku, aku bisa berjalan sendiri."

Lelaki yang lebih muda tersenyum kepadanya, dan Wonwoo tahu itu senyuman jahil. "Tapi posisi seperti ini lebih baik, hyung."

Mereka tiba di pantai dan Mingyu menurunkan Wonwoo tepat di atas pasir, sesaat setelah itu Wonwoo memukul kepala Mingyu, "Kau tidak tahu daritadi kita diperhatikan orang-orang?!"

Mingyu tidak membalas ocehan Wonwoo dan hanya mengusap kepalanya pelan sambil sedikit meringis.

Wonwoo segera saja melupakan kejadian barusan dan menatap sekeliling pantai, disini memang indah. Mingyu tidak sepenuhnya salah juga telah menculiknya ke tempat seperti ini, setidaknya, ia butuh pencerahan di sela-sela tugas memuakan itu.

"Aku suka sekali laut di malam hari."

Mingyu memandang Wonwoo yang kini sedang takjub karna lautan dimalam hari itu begitu indah dengan ribuan bintang di atasnya.

"Aku juga."

Mereka berdua terdiam beberapa saat, Wonwoo mengerak-gerakan kakinya di sekitar pasir sebelum berujar pelan. "... Terima kasih... Karna sudah mengajakku ke dalam rencana kekanak-kanakanmu ini."

Mingyu sontak menengok ke arah Wonwoo. Menatapnya penuh arti. "Tadi kau yang marah-marah karna sudah diculik."

Wonwoo gelagapan, Mingyu memang pandai memainkan kata, ia tahu Mingyu sedang menggodanya. "Yah... Bukan begitu juga sih." Wonwoo menggaruk tengkuknya, tidak berani menatap lelaki di hadapannya.

Mingyu tertawa karna Wonwoo yang sedang gelagapan itu juga begitu menggemaskan dan manis dimatanya.

Mingyu menarik tubuh Wonwoo untuk mendekat, mengelus sebelah pipi mulusnya, lalu memandangi sepasang mata kelam itu dalam. "Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga, tidak. Maksudku aku membencimu." Wonwoo berusaha menatap wajah Mingyu senormal mungkin, namun tidak berani memandangi mata coklat netral itu langsung.

Mingyu semakin mendekatkan wajahnya, tangannya melingkar di pinggang Wonwoo lebih erat, "Aku mencintaimu."

Wonwoo tidak nyaman dengan tatapan yang begitu intens dari Mingyu di jarak sedekat ini, matanya berkedip lebih cepat dua kali dari biasanya, "Yha... Aku mencintaimu─maksudku, aku juga mencintaimu."

Mingyu tersenyum karna akhirnya Wonwoo kalah dalam permainan mendadak yang dibuatnya ini, lalu menarik tubuh lelaki kurus itu untuk berbaring bersamanya di atas pasir. Wonwoo mendengus kasar, diam-diam mengatur laju jantungnya kembali normal.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" Mingyu menatap wajah Wonwoo yang sedang tertidur disampingnya.

"Tidak tahu, kau yang merencanakan pemberontakan aneh ini." Wonwoo menghitung jumlah bintang di langit dalam hatinya.

Mingyu semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Wonwoo, menindih tubuh kurus itu dengan tubuhnya, lalu berbisik rendah di telinga pemuda yang lebih tua. "Mau coba hal yang lebih ekstrim lagi?"

Mata Wonwoo membulat, darah di sekujur tubuhnya sudah berdesir kencang, menatap pemuda di atasnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Mingyu, jangan macam ma─"

Perkataan itu tidak selesai karna Mingyu sudah menempelkan belah bibirnya pada bibir tipis Wonwoo, Mingyu memejamkan kedua matanya, lalu melumat bibir Wonwoo lebih menuntut. Wonwoo mengerang berusaha menghentikan aktivitas ini.

Ia masih berusaha melepaskan ciuman Mingyu saat lelaki itu dengan kurang ajarnya mulai menelusupkan tangannya ke dalam pakaian Wonwoo, mengelus perut ratanya dan menghasilkan sebuah desahan kecil dari Wonwoo.

"Wah!"

Sebuah suara berseru di belakang mereka berdua, Wonwoo segera mendorong dada Mingyu untuk melepaskan ciuman mereka dan menoleh ke arah sumber suara, diikuti oleh Mingyu. Ada dua orang anak kecil yang kini sedang digiring menjauh oleh kedua orang tuanya.

Wonwoo tergelak, mukanya sudah memerah karna kejadian memalukan ini.

"Sudah kubilang jangan melakukannya di tempat umum seperti ini!" Wonwoo memukul pundak Mingyu dan mendelik sangar ke arah kekasihnya. Yang dimarahi hanya tertawa keras, merasa tidak bersalah sama sekali karna hampir menodai mata suci dua orang anak kecil.

.

.

.

Wonwoo memang terbiasa melakukan segalanya sendirian, tapi... menambah satu orang lagi di dalam kehidupannya bukanlah suatu kesalahan, kan?

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

FIN

Mingyu di aju nice itu luar biasa, Wonu di aju nice itu begitu manis. Bahkan enon di aju nice walopun mukanya cengo gitu juga begitu unyu. Mereka semua unyu sekaliiiii. Duh, gak tau ah /TEWAS/

Mind to RnR?


End file.
